xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Woglinde
attack in Episode I. The left (port) side of the ship.]] The Woglinde is a battleship cruiser specifically built to combat the Gnosis, a mysterious alien race that forms one of the series' primary antagonists. The Woglinde is the 177th Marine Division's flagship, and of the Galaxy Federation's Tessedora division. Its captain was Kazuichi Moriyama. The Woglinde massacre The Woglinde was sent to investigate the disappearance of the missing planet Ariadne, known as the Ariadne Incident. One of the Zohar Emulators was recovered and stored on board the Woglinde. It was ambushed by the Gnosis; the Gnosis are attracted to the Zohar and its emulators. The Gnosis stole the Zohar Emulator. The ship was destroyed during the first chapter of Episode I, resulting in the deaths of many Galaxy Federation workers and soldiers, as well as the official activation of KOS-MOS and the beginning of the series' plot. Its destruction was also the root of a plot hatched by U-TIC and Ormus to frame the Kukai Foundation and Second Miltia, as they falsified video footage of the Woglinde being attacked by the Durandal. At least two people on the Woglinde, Andrew Cherenkov and Vanderkam, were secret U-TIC agents poised as Federation military. Characteristics Spanning 1000 meters (roughly ⅝ of a mile) in length, the Woglinde was constructed by Vector Industries' fleet design department and loaned to the 117th Galaxy Federation Marine Corps Division, of the Galaxy Federation's Tessodora division. It was rushed into service with a bare-bones propulsion system and a hastily assembled bridge, and was approximately eighty percent incomplete. Because of its prototype nature, the Woglinde still carries Vector livery. In addition to the flaws listed before, it also lacked, as quoted by the Bridge crew, sufficient time to position the standard anti-Gnosis 100-Series Observational Realian units, a factor that kept the fleet from drawing the Gnosis into the material world using the Hilbert Effect and led to its swift defeat. The ship was capable of splitting into two sections. The upper section housed the bridge, and the lower section, built from recycled materials, housed the Logic Drive. However, during the Gnosis attack, this feature was not used. The successor of the Woglinde, the Woglinde II, was a completed version of the Woglinde plan. It was eight times the original length, spanning 8000 meters (5 miles), and housed the large-scale anti-Gnosis weapon known as the Rhine Maiden. Episode I database Built by Vector Industries and loaned to the Federation Marine Corps, it was the first battleship specifically built to combat Gnosis. Although Vector hastily added a bridge and a bare bones propulsion system to make it operable on the test flight, the ship remains eighty percent incomplete. Due to its status as a test prototype, the Vector logo can be seen in place of the usual Federation Marine Corps insignia. The ship consists of a unique bi-level design, which enables it to split into an upper and lower section. The upper section houses the bridge. The lower section is not actually a part of the vessel's body; it was created with recycled material to temporarily house the new Logic Drive during its test flight. Vessel length: 1000m Episode III database A battleship assigned to the Galaxy Federation 117th Marine Division. Built by Vector and loaned to the Federation Marine Corps as the first anti-Gnosis battleship. The hull is about 1000 meters long from stem to stern. It was developed rapidly for a public test run, so only the command block and propulsion unit have been equipped; 80% of its components have yet to be installed. Since this is a test run, the emblems and insignia of Federation Marine Corps are not present; only the Vector Industries logo has been stenciled onto the side of the ship. Its unique structure is split into a top and bottom section. The top section is the command block, and the bottom section was hastily assembled from generic materials for the test run of the new logical drive. Trivia * The Woglinde appears as a stage in Project X Zone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMYCcu84EAM Gallery Woglinde1.jpg|Front. Woglinde2.jpg|Back. ShiWog2.png|Shion on the Woglinde. Woglinde.png|The Woglinde exploding in the anime. DurandalAttack.gif|Fake video footage of the Durandal attacking the Woglinde. Category:Vehicles Category:Ships